


Ron's Regret

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Moments, canon compilant, genre: drama - Freeform, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron watches Harry face the dragon in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** Ron's Regret  
 **Summary:** Ron watches Harry face the dragon in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning:** Angst  
 **Prompt:** Broomstick  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

Ron's Regret

I sit in the stands next to Hermione watching as Harry steps forward into the enclosure. He's terrified, and his terror grips me like a icy hand clutching my heart.

He casts a charm to summon his Firebolt, and I can't breathe, because the last I knew Harry still couldn't perform a summoning charm. Agonizing moments go by before Harry's broomstick hurtles toward him and he's in the air, dodging the waves of fire.

The spiky dragon's tail collides with his shoulder and my heart stops beating. He's going to die! I'm an utter git and he's going to die!


End file.
